


Shirts can't keep secrets

by thelittleprincedks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleprincedks/pseuds/thelittleprincedks
Summary: Both are teachers who started dating at the beginning of the school year. Neither of them tell any other teachers or students about it. One day Kyungsoo accidentally wears Baekhyun’s shirt to school. At first it’s no big deal but students begin to notice that they seem to be sharing clothes a LOT. When a student asks Kyungsoo about it, he gets really flustered and starts blushing, only to have Baekhyun walk into his class wearing Kyungsoo’s clothes.





	Shirts can't keep secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Part of The Little Prince Fic Fest – Round One  
> Prompt #166

“Let’s not tell anyone about this okay?”

That’s what they both had agreed upon. Even though Kyungsoo had been insecure in the beginning, when Baekhyun had suggested not to talk about their relationship in the school. However, giving it a few thoughts, Kyungsoo had realised that it was the best way, to keep work and their private life separated. He knew that he would have hated all the rumours that would come up if they had been open about it, so he rather tried not to act different at work than they had before.

It had all started during the last school year, Baekhyun’s teasing had Kyungsoo getting all flustered all of a sudden. Subtle touches with no intent of making the other feel uncomfortable had caused a mess in Kyungsoo’s head. And only then did the younger of them notice, that there was way more he felt for Baekhyun than the friendship that they had built up during the first year of working together.

“Do-do you want to go to the movies with me?”

Baekhyun had been stuttering when he had asked Kyungsoo out for the first time. At first Kyungsoo had been clueless and thinking that the other was just asking as a friend and colleague- like all the times before, so without thinking twice he had said yes. However, when Baekhyun had told him that he would pick him up the next night, Kyungsoo was not sure any longer if they were really just meeting up as friends or if the other had meant more by that, since all the times before they had just met up at the places directly.

Everything was clear to Kyungsoo the moment Baekhyun was standing in front of his door, his hair styled perfectly, wearing a bright white dress shirt and a tight light blue jeans. Kyungsoo must have looked at him all amazed and with wide eyes, because Baekhyun scratched his head awkwardly and watched at him with a crooked smile.

“Are you ready to go?”

The older had asked him and had eyed him up curiously. As always Kyungsoo had not thought much about his outfit and just went with clothes he was comfortable in. Hearing Baekhyun chuckle he realised just how big the difference between the both of them was this time. With Kyungsoo wearing his favourite hoodie while Baekhyun wore this dress shirt, that just by the looks of it seemed to be expensive, he already felt some kind of awkwardness creeping up in him. However, Baekhyun did not seem to mind it one bit and just nodded approvingly with a big smile on his lips. He did not really wait for Kyungsoo’s answer since he knew it well enough that Kyungsoo was always on time if not one of those guys that were ready to go already one hour before an appointment.

“Let’s go, come on, don’t forget your jacket though, it will get cold later.”

Baekhyun nearly pulled him out of his hallway now, so he just grabbed his favourite coat and threw it over his arm before he left his apartment. For the rest of the night it felt like always, except for maybe the looks others threw at them. By the time they had reached the movie theatre even Kyungsoo could laugh about how funny and weird they must look together like this. Despite all the other times, where the movies they had watched were more of the adventure, thriller or comedy kind of genre, Baekhyun had invited him to a romantic comedy movie this time, making Kyungsoo once again realise that this time it was supposed to be something different.

And yes, even though nobody of them had voiced it out, Kyungsoo really wanted and wished for it to be different. Still Kyungsoo was glad that the comedy part played a way bigger role in the movie than the actual romance, as he was a bit nervous and unsure about Baekhyun’s thoughts and intentions.

Just in case Baekhyun would actually get the idea of holding Kyungsoo’s hand all of a sudden, Kyungsoo rubbed his sweaty hands against his jeans again and again. However, even though he tried to do it as subtly as possible, Baekhyun had noticed what he had been doing and stopped him by laying his hand right on top of his own that was still resting on his thighs.

“It’s okay, don’t worry, I am just as nervous as you are.”

Baekhyun whispered in his ear, that made Kyungsoo’s whole body shiver and his eyes go wide. With a heavy blush on his cheek – that thankfully was not visible in this dark area – he bit his lip and just nodded before he stared at their hands. Only then did Baekhyun realise where he had placed his hands and quickly pulled his own away.

“Oh god I’m sorry.”

He whispered obviously flustered himself now before he focused back on the movie.

On their way back to Kyungsoo’s apartment, Baekhyun had stopped at a parking lot next to a bubble tea place and they had both gotten their favourite drinks. Their tastes being similar for both liking this sweet drink at their age, but at the same time so different as they choose completely different mixtures. While Baekhyun just went with a tea based fruity drink with plain boba, Kyungsoo always wanted to try something different and most times chose a version with milk and jelly or popping boba in it. In the end for both of them it was easy to actually buy and bring a drink for the other, since Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun’s favourite and Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo would try every combination, even though Kyungsoo had to admit that he like the sweetest ones the best most times.

Sitting in the car with their drinks they talked about the movie for a short while, both of them not really looking at the other. Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun still wanted to tell him something, that there was something he was holding back for now. However, they both did not seem to be ready to talk about it yet, as Baekhyun started the car again to drive Kyungsoo home.

“I really enjoyed tonight.”

Kyungsoo groaned internally at his words, as soon as Baekhyun had stopped the car in front of his house.

“Y-yeah, it was nice.”

Baekhyun’s answer seemed to be just as awkward and stiff as Kyungsoo felt right now. Loosening the seatbelt, Baekhyun suddenly leaned towards him to hold onto his arm.

“Kyungsoo! I-- This date—It really meant a lot to me—no, you mean a lot to me.“

Stopping a few times to find the right words, Baekhyun’s voice had cracked up in the end, making the latter blush slightly.

“You mean a lot to me too.”

Kyungsoo had answered, sensing that Baekhyun would not be able to say more than that right now.

“I really hope, we can go on another date soon.”

He then added and turned around on his seat to smile at Baekhyun.

“How about next weekend? You wanted to try that new restaurant near your place, didn’t you?”

Kyungsoo suggested hopefully, but getting a bit shy himself at his sudden bold suggestion.

“Yes, yes I would really love to.”

Baekhyun’s wide smile was the best answer Kyungsoo could have wished for in this moment, giving this night out a perfect ending.

_

 

“How about we go out tomorrow?”

Baekhyun was whispering in Kyungsoo’s ear at their daily meeting with their school’s headmaster. The only reaction he got was Kyungsoo looking around a bit panicked that some of their colleagues may have heard his boyfriend’s suggestion. They had talked about it, Kyungsoo was just too cautious not to spill their secret that it seemed to be only a question of time till someone would get to know about it. Baekhyun however took this fact as a chance to tease his boyfriend, making him feel all flustered and nervous in school, it always amused him a lot.

Sometimes Kyungsoo would bicker back like they had done before they had started dating, in the first months where they had both started working at the school. It had been nearly 2 years now. When Kyungsoo thought back about all this time, he knew that it was only his fault that it had taken so long for them to end up together. It was Baekhyun who had taken the first step. If Kyungsoo was honest it was more than just one step but more like a 100-meter race until he had finally admitted his feelings to himself after all the times Baekhyun had tried to ask him out. But since Kyungsoo had always just thought of them meeting up as friends he had never given Baekhyun a chance to actually make it obvious that it would be a date. Nonetheless, they had both enjoyed all their nights out as friends, they had both a good time with the other, even though now after they had been dating for a while, Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun had liked him for a long time already.

_

 

“Baby, do you know how adorable you look in my shirt?” That’s how Baekhyun greeted him one morning in school. They had spent the night together at Baekhyun’s place. While Baekhyun had to be at school at early school hours, Kyungsoo’s schedule only started two hours later. That’s why Kyungsoo had turned around in bed once more after Baekhyun had left, leaving him with only 20 minutes time left before his class would start the next time he opened his eyes again. He really had not noticed that he had taken a shirt that belonged to his boyfriend. With no time left to think he had just grabbed the first shirt from the pile that usually consisted of his clothes. On his way to the car he had noticed that it was different than his usually wardrobe, but since he was in a hurry he had not spend a second thought about it. Now that he was in school, with two lessons already finished and on his way to eat lunch, had he met his boyfriend again. And with that he got to realise what was actually going on.

“Oh no.” Kyungsoo could not believe it, it seemed like it was one of these days where he was putting his foot in his mouth more than just once. “So that’s why they were so confused this morning.” He groaned and shook his head. How he wished that his boyfriend could just hug him right now, just to give him the feeling that it could happen like that.

“What do you mean with they were confused?” Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo with confusion written on his face, not sure what his boyfriend was referring to. For him the other’s slip up seemed to be the perfect invitation to tease Kyungsoo for the rest of the day if not even week. He could see Kyungsoo’s embarrassment and it even seemed like the younger was slightly panicking again like he had done all these times in the past months.

“My students this morning, a few of them thought I was you at first, because I was carrying their books around and they could not see my face in the beginning. They must have recognised your clothes.” The more Kyungsoo thought about it the more he worried that it was too obvious now, but like always his boyfriend noticed how his thoughts were running in his head and how tense his body was all of a sudden.

“Hey, don’t worry okay? We can just say that I gave you a spare one since you spilled your coffee this morning or something. It’s no big deal. They probably won’t even ask.” Baekhyun smiled reassuringly and subtly placed his hand on top of Kyungsoo’s thigh to squeeze it gently. “Relax, you being nervous like that is much more riskier than wearing my shirt and I told you, you really look too cute.”

“I am not that much smaller than you okay? I mean it could definitely be one of my shirts too.” Kyungsoo protested. He liked it when Baekhyun called him cute or anything like that, but his pride just told him that he should not let it happen without any protests. Of course Baekhyun had seen through his behaviour right from the start and just loved to take every chance he got to make Kyungsoo feel flustered and defensive.

_

 

The next time it happened, was only a week later and this time Kyungsoo really spilled coffee over a shirt. However, it was Baekhyun’s this time, leaving the other with no choice but to choose one of Kyungsoo’s. They were lucky that Kyungsoo owned quite a few clothes one size bigger than his normal one, making it the perfect alternative for Baekhyun. Kyungsoo was still busy mumbling something that sounded like “I hate myself, I hate myself so much, how can someone be so clumsy.”, while he tried to clean his boyfriend’s shirt.

Baekhyun just seemed to be amused about it and tried to reassure Kyungsoo that it was perfectly fine and that no one would notice it anyway if he wore one of Kyungsoo’s shirts. He even wondered if he should wear it more often, since it felt quite comfortable and maybe then people would think it was his own one anyway.

When they were in school Kyungsoo seemed to try to ignore and avoid him for the whole day, as if he feared that other’s would recognise the shirt as Kyungsoo’s only then. A part of his mind was telling him how absurd that sounded in his head and that he was kind of ridiculous about it, but he was too troubled about this whole thing by now, that he could not really think straight anymore.

In the evening Baekhyun came over to Kyungsoo’s place again, still wearing the shirt Kyungsoo nearly started to hate by now and greeted his boyfriend with a grin on his face.

“I really like your shirt Soo, doesn’t it look great on me?”

Kyungsoo had just grimaced and grumbled something that sounded more like some angry sounds than actual decent words.

“Keep it, if you like it so much.”

Baekhyun then just took his boyfriend’s words seriously and decided to add the shirt to his own wardrobe, not caring if someone would be able to recognise it as a piece of clothes that did not belong to him in the first place.

_

 

“Do you think your parents would object to us moving together?”

It was one of these nice Saturday mornings, where they were both free and were looking forward to their two days off, that they planned to spend together. Some weekends they were both staying at their own apartments and just met up for a few hours, but these kind of weekends had become less and less over the last month. If Kyungsoo recalled it right, all 4 weekends before they had spent together, with the exception of one Saturday night, because there Baekhyun had met up with some of his old friends from his own school days. But even then Kyungsoo had stayed at the other’s place and fallen asleep while waiting for the other to come back home.

“Uhm what?”

Kyungsoo had to admit that he had been distracted by Baekhyun’s messy bed hair, when they were sitting on his bed and eating some cereals for breakfast since they both had been too lazy to prepare a decent one.

“I mean we spend every day together anyway wouldn’t it make more sense to live together completely? I could give up my apartment and move in with you, or the other way around.”

Baekhyun suggested and looked at the other what seemed to be a hopeful expression.

“Did you get kicked out of your apartment?”

Kyungsoo squinted his eyes and looked at Baekhyun a bit dumbfounded at the sudden idea.

“What?”

Baekhyun could not help it but started to laugh heartily.

“Do Kyungsoo, really? What’s going on in your head huh?”

He playfully poked Kyungsoo’s forehead making the other wince slightly.

“Hey, stop this!”

Kyungsoo pushed the other’s chest, causing Baekhyun to nearly spill his cereals on Kyungsoo’s mattress.

“Oh my god, watch what you are doing!”

Baekhyun gasped still with a grin on his face, after all it was not his bed that would be ruined like this.

“I just wanted us both to take a next step in our relationship, but I knew you would need some valid reasons and isn’t saving money one of them?”

He got serious again quite fast and noticed that he had Kyungsoo’s full attention now.

“Just think about it, we will not only save money with paying less rent, but also we wouldn’t need to commute all the time, so that means saving time as well.”

“You don’t need to find arguments to make me live with you, you know.”

Kyungsoo was only whispering but it was enough to stop Baekhyun from listing even more reasons why it would make sense to live together.

“You don’t need them? I mean…”

It was one of those rare moments where Baekhyun did not find any words. Kyungsoo took his chance and leaned in to softly press his lips against his boyfriend’s, causing him now to spill some of his milk right onto his lap. Squeaking he pulled away just as quick as he had leaned in and lifted his bowl of cereals so he would not spill more on himself or even worse his bed. Placing it on the nightstand he stared down at the wet patches of his pyjama shorts and cursed slightly. Baekhyun just watched his boyfriend amused and continued to eat some more.

“It’s all sticky already and I just wore it for one night.”

Kyungsoo groaned and got up from the bed to change into some of his sweats after he had thrown his pyjama into the hamper. When he came back to the bed, he sighed relieved that at least his bed seemed to be free from any milk stains and sat back down. Taking Baekhyun’s bowl out of the other’s hand he scooted a little bit closer after he had placed it next to his own.

“For real Baek, I don’t need any other reason than being with you. And I don’t care if it’s my place or yours or if we even go and look for another one together. And about my parents, they wouldn’t mind really, what about yours? I mean we are grown ups and we all know that people don’t need to be married these days to live together.”

_

 

At one time Kyungsoo was not sure if Baekhyun did it on purpose. If he placed shirts of his own on Kyungsoo’s pile in the other’s wardrobe or if he purposely chose Kyungsoo’s shirts to wear whenever he spent the night at Kyungsoo’s apartment. But one thing Kyungsoo was really sure of by now, that if they continued like this, their secret would not be a secret any longer. Yeah it even seemed as if it was Baekhyun’s way to let him know that he was fine with letting everyone know about them. When Kyungsoo was honest with himself, he had to admit that, yes he also would like to stop hiding. If he thought about it, people could still think of them just being good enough friends to share some clothes to the other, since they had gotten along well before they started dating too, but at the same time it was obvious that it would mean more. After all they were no longer teenagers.

It really was only a question of time till someone would ask him about it. And yes he was sure that people would ask him first instead of Baekhyun. No matter how much Baekhyun seemed to like to talk and be outgoing – and therefore the total opposite from Kyungsoo- it was Kyungsoo’s expression that was easier to read most times. If someone would ask him, Kyungsoo would admit that he had problems with hiding his emotions whenever he was surprised. Baekhyun had told him on time that exactly this feature was one of the ones he found the most lovable of Kyungsoo, but to him it was more like a bother.

What he was hoping for was, that if someone had to figure it out, it would be one of their fellow teachers instead of some students. If he thought about it, they were quite lucky that no one had seen them yet on one of their dates. Or maybe someone already saw them together but rather stayed quiet about it. Either way, Kyungsoo would hate to be in the middle of some rumour going around. And what he imagined would be worse, was an actual rumour by the students. However, so far it had been always student’s comments or moments of confusion and mix-ups that occurred when one of them wore the other’s clothes – intentional or not.

Who would have thought how wrong Kyungsoo’s worries were? Sometimes teachers could be even less like adults than students were after all.

_

 

Two weeks after Baekhyun had asked about moving together, they had decided on taking that next step. Baekhyun had moved all his belongings to Kyungsoo’s place for now and terminated the lease to his own. However, they had both agreed on looking for a new place for the two of them, preferably something even nearer to their school.

They had decided on creating lists on what the they would prefer and gave themselves a week to complete those before they would compare them. They knew that living together meant to compromise and that they both would not get all the things they wanted, but to avoid any big fights over it Kyungsoo had suggested this list system.

In the end they both were not sure who of them had decided that it was a great idea to discuss their lists on a Friday night after an exhausting week, but as they were sitting together and staring at their both lists it was kind of relieving to see that they both seemed to have similar ideas at least about how their first place should look like.

“You really wouldn’t mind to live on a higher floor? Isn’t it already exhausting enough to get up here on my third floor?”

Kyungsoo groaned softly as he tried to convince Baekhyun that looking for a ground floor apartment or first floor apartment would be a better option.

“Do you know how many people will be able to stare through our windows during the day if we live down there? Oh and don’t let me start with all the neighbours bothering us about dirty windows or something like that.”

Baekhyun tried to defeat his suggestion to search for an apartment that was on a higher floor and yeah Kyungsoo could understand his boyfriend’s argumentation, but he really regretted choosing his old apartment when the elevator was not working due to some defects and he had to take all the stairs up to get home.

“Okay, I will only give my okay to a higher floor, if they have two elevators running there or if the house is new enough to ensure that it is working properly.”

It was not like Kyungsoo was too lazy to walk the stairs, but whenever he came home he just felt like resting for a short while before he was able to go on with his day and having stairs welcoming him home never was appealing to him.

Baekhyun nodded and decided that this was something he could live with and took a new piece of paper to write a new list with the things they both wanted their new apartment to have. To emphasize that he had understood Kyungsoo well, he even put some exclamation marks behind it.

“Okay, since you are the one cooking most of the time, I will just accept all the things you wish for our new kitchen to have.”

Baekhyun smiled and took Kyungsoo’s piece of paper to copy down what the other had written there, before he lifted his head again to stare at his boyfriend.

“Right, we totally forgot, what do you think how many rooms should we have in total? 3 or 4? Or do you think it’s enough with 2?”

“I guess it depends on the size of the rooms Baek, I mean if there is enough space in the living room, I don’t think I would need anything else, but of course it would be nice to have something like a guest room too? What do you think?”

“Hmm, you are right, we should have a guestroom, what if some of our friends want to stay over or even worse our parents? We can’t have them sleep on the couch, and I don’t want to give them our bed either.”

_

 

“Uhm sir? I have a question.”

Kyungsoo had been confused the moment he had stepped in the class room. Something really felt odd but he just could not place it. Now that one of his students had stood up, he noticed that it was suddenly silent in the room, as if everyone but him knew what the student in front of him wanted to ask. In a way, he already knew that the question was not about the homework he had given them last time and also not related to any topic he was teaching in that class. The student – a quite smart and curious girl – seemed to be nervous in a way as he could see her fingers tapping on the table in a rather hurried pace.

“Sure, go ahead.”

Kyungsoo answered nonetheless, after all he could still decide what and if he would answer the question that would follow now, but he would have never thought to hear the words that were spilling out of the girl’s mouth. Suddenly she was way too curious for him and left him speechless for a few seconds. Blinking his eyes he tilted his head, as if he wanted to make sure that he had understood it right.

“Excuse me? Can you repeat that?”

“I was asking if it is true that you close friends with teacher Byun? It’s really cute how you two share clothes all the time! Like a cute couple.”

The girl spoke a bit louder, followed by some coos from other girls in his class. Kyungsoo would have laughed at that sound if the words were not burnt into his brain and like always when he was too overwhelmed and flustered he could feel his face heating up furiously.

“I-I am sorry.”

He crooked out and cleared his throat right afterwards. Closing his eyes for a short second he took a deep breath before he looked back at the student again. He could feel all the eyes on him, but he tried to hide his embarrassment as fast as it had come. Right when he opened his mouth to give a proper answer, there was a knocking sound at the door.

Kyungsoo should have been relieved that he still got some more time till he had to find a proper answer for that question, but the sound just gave him an even more alarmed feeling once again. For a moment he hoped that he had misheard the familiar knocking sound and scanned the room in hopes for a missing student that would come late. However, his class really seemed to be full causing him to look back at the door again.

“Come in.”

Kyungsoo spoke up when the knocking repeated his eyes still fixed on the door. As if he knew it, his boyfriend stepped inside the class room with a big smile on his face.

“Good morning class.”

Baekhyun greeted the students before he made his way over to Kyungsoo’s desk with some files in his hands.

“Here you forgot those in the office, I think you need them right now, don’t you?”

Baekhyun’s voice was like a distant droning sound in his ears, while Kyungsoo just stared at the other with wide eyes.

Standing in front of him was not only his fellow co-worker and boyfriend, no the latter was even wearing his clothes. Kyungsoo’s clothes. His favourite shirt to be more precise and for a fact everyone in the room knew this as well.

“Baek.”

His voice was barely a whisper, but at the absolute silence in the room, Kyungsoo was sure that everyone could hear every word that he was saying.

“My shirt!”

“Oh that, sorry I was in a hurry earlier.”

Baekhyun whispered back with a wink, clueless about what was going on behind him.

In this moment Kyungsoo wished the floor would open below him so that he could just disappear without any notice. He felt his legs shaking heavily and took hold on the desk to stabilise himself before he sat down on his stool.

Finally, Baekhyun seemed to notice that something was wrong with him, since his boyfriend quickly jumped by his side while calling out his name. “

Kyungsoo!”

He could see Baekhyun’s smiley face turn into a worried one instantly.

“What’s wrong? Are you sick? You seemed fine this morning!”

His boyfriend blurted out while holding his forehead as if he wanted to check on Kyungsoo’s temperature.

The class that had stayed quiet all this time, as the students were too curious about the things going on in front of them, but now even the slowest of them realised what they were witnessing right now.

“Oh my god, you two ARE dating!”

One of them blurted out, Kyungsoo was not sure who it was, but that was the last thing that was needed for the class to be in uproar.

“Amazing!”

“I told you they were dating! Why didn’t you believe me?”

“I need to tell the other’s about this right now. They will flip.”

Kyungsoo could not hear all the things that were said, but if one thing was for sure, that it would not take long for the whole school to know about it. Baekhyun finally seemed to realise what was going on as he kneeled in front of Kyungsoo, holding onto the armrests on the stool, the other could not help it but burst out in laughter at the sight of Kyungsoo’s scandalized face.

“I guess it was time huh?”

Baekhyun chuckled amused, while Kyungsoo was still trying to get back in a sane state.

“It’s your fault.”

Kyungsoo let out a whine and softly pushed Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“What? Why?”

Baekhyun protested and shook his head.

“Just admit that you did it on purpose!”

Kyungsoo glared at his boyfriend, but at the same time he could feel some kind of relieve now that they did not have to hide any longer. At least that’s what he was hoping for.

“I didn’t – at least not at first.”

Baekhyun tried to defend himself, but he knew that Kyungsoo was not mad at him.

_

 

Like any other couple Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were fighting sometimes as well. Especially since they both had been used to live alone for so long, they had quite a few arguments about habits both of them had developed in the past. Like Baekhyun’s habit to not clean the kitchen right away, which was the total opposite of Kyungsoo’s routine, who always made sure that every surface was clean of any crumbs or stains. In contrast, Kyungsoo had been so used to living alone that sometimes he forgot to close the bathroom door properly. Surely, Baekhyun did not mind to see his boyfriend taking a shower or brushing his teeth, but there were definitely situations where he wished his boyfriend would be a bit more careful about closing the door behind him.

Right now however, it was different. Surely Kyungsoo had not been mad about their secret being out. However, the way Baekhyun was acting at school once even the teachers had found out about it, had made him furious.

“Why did you have to do that?”

Kyungsoo could not keep quiet about it any longer and slammed his chopsticks on the table as they were sitting at home at their dinner.

“And why did you let her do that?”

If Baekhyun was honest he had been waiting for that outburst since they both had left the school grounds together that day. He himself did not even understand how the whole situation could have escalated like that. It had been less than 24 hours since the students had figured everything out, but the moment they had entered the teacher’s office this morning, it had been clear that everyone knew about them already.

Most teachers did not seem to care much about it, but like always there were a few that were either too hyped or negative about it. It had ended up with both of them visiting the principal’s office. The principal himself did not seem to mind about their relationship and just reminded them to not let it affect their work, before he even congratulated them. For Kyungsoo it was all really uncomfortable, but he tried not to show it too much.

However, there was someone he just could not ignore. Strangely enough, one of the female teacher’s, that he had always suspected was interested in Baekhyun, seemed to be even more determined now to prove them all wrong and started to flirt with Baekhyun every time they were in the same room. In the morning Kyungsoo had not really been affected by it as he was trying to concentrate on himself first. When he saw his boyfriend together with her though during lunch, Kyungsoo could not stop this slight feeling of jealousy bubbling up in his chest. Seeing that woman touching his boyfriend’s hand or even worse his leg, while Baekhyun did not seem to care about it at all, made the feeling only grow more and more. Sure, there had always been some colleagues that had tried to flirt with his boyfriend before, and knowing Baekhyun it was clear to him that the other would be polite about it and even flirt back sometimes. Now however, that everyone knew about their relationship he really could not understand why Baekhyun still needed to behave like that.

Whenever Kyungsoo saw her now, he could not help it but glare at her and he surely knew that she knew why he did that too, but he still kept quiet about it. After all he trusted Baekhyun, and if he was honest with himself, he knew that the female was not even his boyfriend’s style either. Knowing all that could not protect him from his feelings though. He had always been the insecure type when it came to relationships, might it be just friends or love interests, Kyungsoo always needed that bit more confirmation of the other person. Baekhyun knew that of course, but he did not seem to realise about it until it was too late.

It happened during their teacher meeting after school. Like always Baekhyun had taken a seat right next to him, but said woman sat down just on the other side of his boyfriend. It already made Kyungsoo nervous just to see that, but when he could spot a hand on his boyfriend’s leg again, that certainly did not belong there, he knew that the last border was crossed. Reaching out he swatted the woman’s hand away before he glared at her once again. To his shock Baekhyun just seemed to be amused about his reaction and even apologised to her for Kyungsoo’s rude behaviour. Not understanding what just happened Kyungsoo did the first thing that came to his mind and stormed out of the room.

Contrary to his expectations Baekhyun did not follow him either, leaving Kyungsoo alone on the corridor. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, too afraid that he would start crying soon and splashed his face with water. Why was Baekhyun not taking his side now? Now that it was clear that they were a couple, the other could have spoken up. The thoughts that started to invade Kyungsoo’s brain now would not stop running in his head. Maybe that has been the reason for Baekhyun to keep it a secret all along? So that he could flirt freely with their colleagues or whoever? Even though Kyungsoo knew that it was wrong of him to think like that, these kind of thoughts had been burnt inside his brain since said meeting.

“I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun’s apology was nearly not noticeable by Kyungsoo who was still just too furious, but when he suddenly felt a hand on his cheek, this so familiar hand he could not hide his hurt feelings any longer.

“Why did you take her side and not mine?”

Kyungsoo choked out as the tears started flowing down his cheek.

“Why did you let her touch you? Why~?”

He was sobbing by now, causing Baekhyun to get up from his seat and walk by his side to hug him tight.

“I’m sorry Soo, I know I did wrong, I know I should have told her no the first time she tried to do anything, but it was so cute to see you jealous like that. I didn’t know that she would go that far. There is only you for me Soo, only you.”

Baekhyun leaned in and pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s, trying to stop the other’s crying like that. As most times it worked, but he still stayed right beside him and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

“I should have taken your side, but when everyone was watching me, I didn’t want to make it even worse, but you know after you ran off like that, I told her and all the other’s that I would like them to understand that we are in a serious relationship and that it’s not something to talk about, that it’s our personal life. I even changed seats, I swear. And-and I will make sure to make it clear to her that there is only you for me.”

Baekhyun talked on, he knew that he had to work hard to get Kyungsoo’s full trust back, but he would do everything for him. He just wanted to make his boyfriend happy.

The next day in school was so to say difficult, for both of them. They both had not gotten much sleep, since they had been talking about everything for half of the night and the other half Baekhyun had been busy to show Kyungsoo just how much he loved him. However, for Kyungsoo it was also hard because the first person he saw that morning was the one he wished to never see again. They had both arrived together in Baekhyun’s car and the female teacher had parked right next to them. She even greeted him with a false smile but winked at Baekhyun, making Kyungsoo clench his fists tightly. Whereas Baekhyun could not be happier about this coincidence as he had thought about a plan since the night before. He quickly pulled Kyungsoo in his arms and kissed him. Kyungsoo’s surprised gasp was soon muffled by his lips, but what Baekhyun enjoyed even more was the angry glare their co-worker send to them. Breaking the kiss Baekhyun then winked at the woman who was still standing there and staring at them.

“Sorry for not making it clear like this yesterday, but there is only Kyungsoo for me and I really prefer not to be touched by anyone else. But thank you for making me realise that I should be clearer about that with everyone now.”

Grinning he teasingly squeezed Kyungsoo in his arms once again, only to hear the other groaning slightly as he could still feel some kind of soreness from the things they did the night before.

_

 

It took them four months to find a suitable apartment, that fulfilled nearly all of their wishes, but it took only a few days for them to make it feel like their home.

Kyungsoo was excited to buy new furniture they had agreed on, even though some of their old ones was moving with them, Baekhyun had not been able to say no to Kyungsoo’s wishes. Somehow the smaller had him wrapped around his fingers.

Still Baekhyun was amused to see Kyungsoo running around in their new apartment with several new ideas and wondered when he had to stop his boyfriend. By now the younger had already decided on the designated place for their new couch and in the bedroom he had already marked the position their bed should be in.

Baekhyun could call himself lucky that Kyungsoo had asked him about his opinion at least. So they had both decided on the colours for their walls and even went to the store to test all the beds Kyungsoo had thought could be suitable for them. In the end Baekhyun had decided on his favourite out of all of them and fortunately Kyungsoo seemed to think the same as him. Only at home Baekhyun had noticed the price of their new bed and wondered if that was the reason why Kyungsoo had agreed immediately. It was not like Kyungsoo only bought the most expensive things, but most times his expectations were just too high.

Even though Kyungsoo seemed to take the last decisions, Baekhyun did not feel like he would have wanted something different than his boyfriend. Maybe seeing Kyungsoo happy like this was one of the reasons why he would not want to change anything. And it probably was one of the reasons why he was giving in so easily nowadays, no matter what the younger had asked for.

Kyungsoo could nearly be called spoiled and in a way he himself noticed it as well. He nearly had a bad conscience, but since Baekhyun did not complain about anything, he did not think about changing his behaviour.

In the end, he still felt a bit bad and prepared a fancy dinner on their first night in their new apartment. They both had been sweaty from carrying all the boxes out of their old apartment, but finally they had moved completely.

It was a beginning of a new chapter in their lives now, it was their first official place together, even though they had spent these weeks together already, it still felt different in a way, like a next step as a couple. And it felt good. Kyungsoo had been in a good mood the whole day, and Baekhyun could not help it but smiled as well, every time he looked at his boyfriend. Sure there was still a lot of things to unpack, but now as they had their first dinner in their new place, everything else could wait.

_

 

Knowing that no one of them had to leave to another apartment, had made their life easier and now with a place they had chosen together it felt like a new step in their relationship. And by now they had developed a nice weekend routine.

It would start Friday nights, after both of them had prepared the school works for the next week. Either they would go and see one of the late night movies in a theatre or they would order some food and watch a movie at home on their new couch. They would lay there next to each other, with their legs entangled and sometimes if the food allowed it, they would even feed each other. Most times, at least one of them would fall asleep in the middle of the movie, which was also the reason for them to skip their movie theatre nights more and more often and just stay at home. However, when they went out for movies they would decide on action movies so they both would stay awake. Since it happened to both of them that they fell asleep and had to wake up the other, it was not like they were making fun of each other, but Baekhyun could not help it and take pictures every time it happened that he was the one awake still.

Saturday mornings started with a nice and cosy breakfast in bed – or on the couch in case both of them fell asleep there. At first, when they had started dating, Kyungsoo had not liked the idea of eating in bed and feeling all the crumbs on the sheets even days after, but Baekhyun had managed to convince him how convenient it could be to stay in bed a bit longer than usual. However, even though Baekhyun had wanted to prepare the breakfast more than just once, Kyungsoo would always follow him, just to make sure that his boyfriend would not burn down the kitchen or leave a complete mess there.

The moment they both were back in bed though, they started to feed each other, with whatever they had prepared that day, sometimes it really could get messy, but since it was Baekhyun’s task to do the laundry Kyungsoo would not care that much about it.

After their breakfast they would get dressed to go on their weekly grocery shopping spree, which took way too long for Baekhyun’s taste, but he had learned that Kyungsoo needed some time to decide for the right things to buy, even though he most times ended up with the same brands anyway- Baekhyun would never tell him that though.

After coming back home, Kyungsoo would store the groceries in the right places and start preparing their -most times very late - lunch, while Baekhyun would get to his task to do the laundry. By now he had gotten used to Kyungsoo’s way of getting out of his clothes and he also made sure to check all pockets at least twice, since Kyungsoo had the habit of forgetting all kind of stuff in his pockets. However, the main reason for Baekhyun doing the laundry voluntarily was that he could mix up their clothes again and again. He just loved Kyungsoo’s reactions whenever he wore one of Baekhyun’s shirts, because he had been in a hurry to get dressed. And he knew that Kyungsoo liked to wear his clothes as well, even though the other would never admit it.

Only after they had finished all these things their weekend routine ended and while for the rest of the weekend they had decided to do things spontaneously, they most times ended up on their couch anyway. They did not need much activities to be happy, both were way too exhausted from their work than to have some extravagant hobbies and even though some of their friend would say that they were a rather boring couple, everyone had realised that they fitted well together.

_

 

“I love you.”

Kyungsoo could still remember the first time he had heard these three words from Baekhyun. Back then he had been speechless and felt like he wanted to run away, but as if Baekhyun could feel this, the older had grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes before he repeated the sentence once again.

“I love you Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo still did not know how to react, but Baekhyun seemed to see his answer in his eyes, since he pulled the other into his arms and just hold him tight. They had been on several dates already and even though they had both admitted before that the other meant a lot to them, these three words still seemed to be too early.

At least that was what Kyungsoo had thought before. Now that he had heard them, he wanted to say the same words towards his boyfriend, but somehow he just could not do it.

“It’s okay baby, you don’t need to say it.”

Baekhyun had whispered into his ears as he was still holding him tight. Kyungsoo was thankful to his boyfriend, so thankful that the older was not disappointed in him. However, he had a bad feeling about himself back then.

Baekhyun had made sure to tell him about his feelings again and again, and every time it made Kyungsoo feel special and it meant so much to him, that he had decided to prepare an event for his boyfriend. With the help of his student he had prepared a little banner that the students were holding up in front of their teacher’s office one day, but somehow Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen. Kyungsoo nearly wanted to tell the students to put the banner away again, when his boyfriend stormed into the office and towards him.

“I’m so sorry, Soo. There was this one student and she wouldn’t stop asking me questions about the lesson and…”

In that moment Baekhyun had noticed the things that were going on at the other side of the window. And this time he was the speechless one, Kyungsoo was kind of embarrassed and wondered how he could have gotten the idea to do something like this in school even, but then he just looked at Baekhyun and knew that his boyfriend was the only one that mattered. Forgetting everything around him he stepped up in front of the older and started his little speech he had prepared.

“Byun Baekhyun, I-I know this might be a bit surprising, here and all, but I need to tell you something. Something important that I wanted to tell you for a long time already, I just couldn’t find the right words and it got harder and harder to find the right words with every new day that comes. So, before I run away from it once again, I want to tell you that you are the best thing that ever happened to me, no one made me as happy as you do, knowing that you are always there for me and that I can trust you with all my heart, it just makes me wonder how I deserve this. I- I love the way you hold my hand when I need you or just when you want to show me that you are there, I love how outgoing you are, I know I am different than you, and sometimes I feel like your life was so much more interesting before you met me, you did so many things and now your focus is all on me, don’t get me wrong, I love it, I love your attention and I love that you make me feel like we can do anything together and that no matter what there will be still us, I know now that you are my soulmate, that we belong together for the rest of our lives, I want to grow old with you Baek, I-I love you so much.”

Kyungsoo had looked directly into Baekhyun’s eyes, but only now that he had stopped talking had he noticed the tears in the older’s eyes. Only a millisecond later the older had pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

“I love you too, Soo. You can’t imagine how much I love you.”

_

 

It was summer break. For the first time they had decided on going on holiday together. They had wanted it to be a surprise for both of them, but at the same time they wanted to make sure that they would go somewhere at least one of them had dreamed about going to before. They both had written some locations on little papers so they could draw lots.

They had played Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who would make the lucky draw and it had ended up with Kyungsoo. It had happened two weeks before their actual break that they used their weekend to plan their trip thoroughly. Surprisingly their destination would be Jejudo, which as they found out right after that had been an option both of them had written down. Instead of spilling the secrets about the other places they decided to keep the rest safe and do the same once they would decide to go on another holiday again.

Both of them had been on the island as kids, but now as adults and as a couple it would be completely different for them. They were more the types of liking a holiday at the ocean anyway, but since there were lots of options, they had decided on going on a trail through the Saryeoni Forest, climb the Hallasan mountain and visit some little flea markets around. What they both were most excited about however was to visit all the lighthouses they could find there. Somehow they were gravitating to see these buildings at the shores, it always gave them a secure and warm feeling.

So here they were now, it was one of the biggest lighthouses they both had seen before. It was dark already as they were watching the light gliding along the ocean. This feeling of being guided and knowing that there would be a way, was familiar to the feeling they both had for each other. Surely, there had been fights and little bumps on their way already, but it was as if their love would guide them through it all, no matter what their future would bring them. They had each other to trust, they were best friends and lovers at the same time. In this moment they both knew that they would be able to defy everything in their way as long as they stayed together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the prompter for this cute idea, I hope my fic got not too cheesy and that you have fun to read it.


End file.
